


Oh God Dutch Why

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Drabble Night [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Can't even read a map right, Chapter 2 has the version I wrote before cropping to 100 words, Drabble, Drabble Night, Dutch is a failman, First Drabble Night, Funny, Gen, I can't either but that's neither here or there, I hope, Prompt: Map, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: In which Dutch fails to find water, despite having a map.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews & Dutch van der Linde
Series: Drabble Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565485
Kudos: 15





	1. Edited Down to 100 Words

"There should be water here!"

Hosea sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the painful dryness of his tongue, the taste of blood from his cracked lips. He could only watch as Dutch paced back and forth where the 'lake' should have been. "It... this has to be an old map!" his voice cracked, and he brandished the paper.

"Dutch, give it here." He had probably read it wrong, surely.

"See?" Dutch slapped the paper into his hand and

"Dutch. That's... that's a _coffee stain_. You _spilled coffee_ on the _damn_ _**map**_. There never was any water!"


	2. Not Edited Down to 100 Words

"I don't understand, there should be water here!"

Hosea sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the painful dryness of his tongue, the taste of blood from the cracks of his lips. He could only watch as Dutch paced back and forth, where the 'lake' should have been. "It... this has to be an old map!" his voice cracked, and he lashed the paper through the air as though it had insulted their boys... or The Count.

"Dutch, let me see it." He had probably read it wrong, he thought, or was looking at the wrong spot.

"See?" Dutch slapped the paper into his hand and

"Dutch.

That's... that's a _coffee stain_. You _spilled coffee_ on the _damn_ _**map**_. There never was any water!"


End file.
